EVIL HAS IT
by Nekigin
Summary: I suck at summaries....OK,here goes nothin'.....General pairings: InuMir InuKog and KagSess...hmm.....well...oh..nvm


Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder at the demonic thing coming towards. He knew the thing by name but didn't really care. Because of his sensitive nose and ears, Inu Yasha could smell and hear the thing from miles away. The things shrill voice came as a blow well delt to his hyper-hyper-sensitive ears.

"OW" he yelped, clamping his clawed hands over his pointy ears, "you don't have to yell Kikyo! I can hear you just fine."

"But I'm not yelling" was the shrill reply

"Yeah right." Inu Yasha mumbled, "and I'm a monkey's uncle."

"What was that?" Kikyo asked shrilly, bending down so that she could see his face. "Inu Yasha, what did you say?"

"Nothing, Kikyo." Inu Yasha said sarcastically, venom dripping off of every word, "Now go away and leave me alone..... I have to study for my test in Japanese history before next period."

Kikyo scoffed at the last remark, "You? Study? Don't make me laugh, Baka Inu. You don't understand the meaning of the word study."

Inu Yasha growled in response and slowly stood up in hopes of getting away from this fowl demon. "Yes I do" he protested, pushing past her, "and I have a reason in wanting to pass this test."

"And that would be.....what?" Kikyo asked catching up to him and walking next to him towards the high school.

Inu Yasha mumbled something that she could not hear. Before she could say more, he sped up in hopes of leaving Kikyo behind.

"HEY!!!! INU YASHA!!!! WAIT UP!" she screamed at his back as he disappeared into the throng of students trying to get to class.

Sighing contentedly to himself, Inu Yasha slid down the nearest wall and massaged his now throbbing ears. The he saw him. Miroku, the hottest guy in school, was walking right towards him. Their eyes locked and Inu Yasha smiled as Miroku walked determinedly over to where he now rested. Miroku stood over Inu Yasha and put his hand on the wall behind his head.

"Hey, Inu Yasha" Miroku's sweet silky voice filled every one of Inu Yasha's senses as he smiled sweetly back.

Inu Yasha continued to massage his ears, for they were still throbbing. "Hey Miroku," he replied easily, "How ya been doin?"

"You should know since you saw me last night."

"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha asked with smile on his face.

"Yeah." Miroku said, smiling seductively. He lifted his hand and took over softly massaging Inu Yasha's ears. "I've missed you." he whispered into Inu Yasha's ear.

"How can that be?" Inu Yasha whispered back, "As you said, we saw each other last night, didn't we?"

"So." Miroku whined, lowering his head so he could look Inu Yasha directly in the face, "That doesn't mean I can't miss you does it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Inu Yasha said casting a small smile towards his boyfriend.

As Miroku leaned in for another kiss, they were interrupted by the screeching Kagome, "I HATE SCHOOL! I HATE LIFE! I HATE EVERYTHING!!!!"

"Yo, Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelped over her yelling, holding his hands over his ears again, "Could you tune it down a bit?!?!? I think my ears are bleeding!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!!" Kagome yelled plopping herself down next to the couple. She was extremely angry about the grade her teacher had given her. It was an "F".

"Sorry, Inu-chan" she whispered, knowing how sensitive his ears were and knowing that he could hear a pin drop from 1 mile away, "I didn't know you were in the hall.....I thought that you were still outside, studying for your Japanese history test."

"It's all right, Kagome. I came in about five minutes ago and was caught by Miroku. I would've stayed out all during break but I was disturbed by the shrill witch."

Kagome and Miroku nodded, knowing whom Inu-Yasha was referring to. "Well, she was talking to me in that high pitched voice of hers..........not that she believed me about studying for my exam."

"That's what I wanna know, Inu-koi." Miroku whispered, loud enough for Kagome to hear, but soft enough so that it wouldn't hurt his koi's ears.

"It's...um...s-so...I can take you out for...Uh...pizza and a movie and maybe some ...uh... snuggling later ... Miroku." Inu Yasha said, a little too quickly for the taste of Kagome, but it brought a little tint of red to Inu Yasha's cheeks.

"Hai." Miroku said after some time.

"W-what?" Inu Yasha said, quickly regaining his composure and staring at Miroku.

"Hai, I'll go to the movies with you Inu-koi."

Inu Yasha almost leapt for joy, though it was no surprise to Kagome, who just stared at the both of them in utter confusion. Bringing out her Japanese history book, Kagome proceeded to hit Inu Yasha on the head with it, "If the date is even going to take place, you need to study Inu-chan." she said, giving him another wack for good measure.

"OW" Inu Yasha howled, covering his head with his hands, grabbing his book and running off towards only god knows where.

Miroku sighed; Inu Yasha was just so sexy when he did that. Not that it pleased him when his koi was hurt; Miroku quickly got up, dusted himself off, and quickly followed his boyfriend. "Inu Yasha" he said, softly enough as to not hurt his koi's ears, but loud enough to be heard over the now screaming bell. "Inu-koi, wait up."

Inu Yasha stopped in mid step and turned on his heel, only to come face to face with his boyfriend's delicious lips. Melting to the floor and pulling Miroku down with him, Inu Yasha proceeded to unbutton Miroku's shirt. Miroku quickly stood up, only releasing Inu Yasha's lips to breath. He quickly pulled Inu Yasha out of the middle of the hall and into an empty classroom nearby.

Not caring if he missed class, Inu Yasha continued to unbutton Miroku's shirt until he got it all the way off. Planting quick, but loving kisses down Miroku's jaw-line and neck, he allowed Miroku to get his shirt off. They pulled away only to take a quick breath.

"I ..pant..love..pant..you..pant..Miroku." Inu Yasha panted, now planting kisses all the way down Miroku's stomach. Plunging his tongue in and out of Miroku's navel, he proceeded to undo Miroku's pants, Miroku running is hands through Inu Yasha's hair. Grinning stupidly at the reaction he was getting, Inu Yasha didn't notice the teacher slid in to get away from the students. That is, until he heard the loud and somewhat exaggerated gasp from behind him. Turning toward the noise, his tongue still hanging out, Inu Yasha feared the worst. Seeing only a teacher, he quickly blew out a sigh of relief and helped Miroku zip up his pants once again. "We'll finish this tonight, Miroku." Inu Yasha whispered into his koi's ear. Miroku nodded in response, not yet able to control his breathing, let alone talk. They sidled out past the pale teacher and proceeded to their classes, unfortunately in opposite directions. Inu Yasha whimpered at their stupid class schedules. His was completely opposite of Miroku, except for lunch break. That, before school, and after school were the only times he could spend with his koi. 'Completely unfair' Inu Yasha thought as he walked into his classroom, only to find it completely empty, except for the select few that had decided to stay behind on this little trip. Sighing in remembrance, Inu Yasha settled down in his seat and took out his book. Without his noticing it, someone had snuck up behind him and was reaching out to tickle him. Spinning him around in his seat, this mysterious person attacked Inu Yasha's sides, tickling him into submission.

"Stop! Stop!" Inu Yasha cried trying to fend off the other.

"Why should I?" the mysterious figure questioned, his voice smooth and seductive.

"Because there are other people here." Inu Yasha hissed through giggles. The other boy slowly leaned up, having finally noticed the three other boys in the room. He bared his teeth and growled. That sent them running, straight out of the building.


End file.
